I Was Nothing Without Her
by storyofarusher
Summary: When Fabian breaks up with Nina over a misunderstanding, she lets out her emotions on her own. When Eddie finds out, he doesn't put up with it and comes to her with comfort. It turns out that Nina has more imagination than she thinks.


**A/N: Peddie never happened in this story.**

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian!" I called. We were getting into quite a fight now.

"Nina, listen to me! I _saw_ how you looked at Mick when he was leaving!"

"Fabian, how could you say that? He was my _friend_, and now he's gone to the other side of the world!"

"That doesn't mean you had to cry for two days straight then write a dozen poems about him!"

"I did _not_ cry for two day _or_ write twelve poems about him. Try one hour of crying, and three poems. I don't think you understand us girls. We have emotions, unlike you."

"That's still a lot, Nina! You're in love with him, not me!"

"No, not at all! I love you, and only you! Now I not so sure!"

"Fine, then. If you think that I'm a lier, then we're through!" Fabian yelled. He stormed out of my room, furiously clenching his fists and teeth.

I sat in my room, heartbroken. I shut the door and grabbed my photo album, knowing what I would see would just worsen the pain that I already had. I laid down on my bed, my chin on the pillow, looking through page after page of Fabian. The kiss at the prom last year, my birthday where he gave me that beautiful necklace. I couldn't believe that I though he was the one. He was just an untrustin guy who though I was pretty and wanted to make out with me. I stopped at one picture though - Eddie moving in.

I've always had a crush on Eddie. I mean, he's funny, romantic, and has really cool spiky hair. He's a gentleman when he's in a good mood, and he can stand up for me. And when he wears tight shirts - oh my. His muscles are the size of Russia. He also is from America, so he can understand my accent, culture, and how every American teenager dreams of love at some point.

After the heaviest of tears were done falling, I put the photos away and grabbed my journal. I though that it was about time I _wrote_ about my thoughts.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how when you first kiss a boy, you think they're the one? How whenever your first boyfriend holds your hand that you think you'll be with him forever? And when you catch him shirtless, you can't help but stare? Well, those are all lies. Today Fabian broke up with me for missing Mick. Stupid, right? That's how most boys are, so just get used to it. Eddie is different thokugh. He's nice, a gentleman, hot, hot, and did I mention smokin' hot? Yeah, Eddie is my crush. Not just my crush, my love. The one. I know that I shouldn't be falling for someone this soon, but I just can't help it. He's just __**that**__ good of a guy. If he like me back, I would cry. I would laugh. I would blush from embarassment. I would be proud. And a kiss from him. Oh, that would make my year. A memorable, light romantic kiss would __**so**__ make my year._

_From, Nina_

Being satisfied that I wrote my thoughts down and let all my insane emotions out, I dropped my journal on my bed and headed downstairs. I was surprised Amber wasn't bombarding me with a million questions right now.

**Eddie's POV**

Fabian just got done letting_ his_ feelings out about the break up. I headed upstairs to go get something Fabian asked me to get from Nina's room.

When I walked in, I saw an empty room with no one in it. Just several tissues and a journal.

I grabbed the journal and flipped quickly to the most recent entry. As I read through the first part, I was bored. Honestly. I kept reading anyway. That's when it got juicy though. Nina. Was talking about how nice, sweet, and hot I was. I looked at my shirt. _Were they really that tight?_

I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Panicking, I hid in the empty closet.

I heard Amber rambling about Nina and Fabian's breakup. _Blah, blah, blah,_ I mouthed. I listened through the shades.

"So, are you over Fabian yet?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I think. For the most part, at least." I heard Nina gulp.

"Who do you have your eyes on?" Amber was practically interrogating Nina now. She waited for a moment.

"Eddie." I heard Amber chuckle when she heard that.

"Don't laugh at that, Amber! I have a real reason!"

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Eddie is just so nice. He's sweet. He looks like a great kisser. And he's also _so_ hot." Nina explained.

I loved Nina too, just my heart never got the courage to tell me. Now it finally did, and I felt so much unexpected relief wash over me. Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to jump out of the closet and just kiss her. But I knew I couldn't. And it pained me. I felt like a new man, with this mega-crush on Nina now.

"I always get butterflies when I see him. I dream of him. I draw picture of him and me. Come check it out, I have, like, 10 of them."

I could still see Nina and Amber through the blinds a litle bit. I saw them walk to her desk. Nina opened it and got the pictures.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to look at those afterward." I muttered to myself.

"Did you hear someone?" Amber called. My muscles tensed.

"No. Ooh," She grinned hugely. "Look at this one." Nina said seductively.

"Aww! Well, I gotta go, Nines."

"See ya, Amber. I'm gonna go talk to Fabian."

They both left seconds later as I slowly walked out, shut the door, and locked it. I walked over to the photos. The drawings were each numbered apparently by romance, least to greatest:

_1: Us smiling at each other in the house._

_2. Us smiling at each other in the school._

_3. Us holding hands in the kitchen._

_4: Us looking into each other's eyes._

_5: Another picture of us looking into each other's eyes._

_6: Us interlocking fingers right in front of each other and gazing into each other's eyes._

_7: Us with out lips __**that**__close to touching._

_8: Us with our lips lightly touching._

_9: Us doing a real kiss in front of a romantic fire._

_10: Us making out fully in the rain, with my shirt off and my six pack showing._

I flipped through each drawing in surprise. I didn't know that Nina could draw so well. I came back downstairs after putting everything back to where it was.

****

After dinner, Nina was crying in her room again. I came up the stairs to comfort her. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nina called.

"Eddie," I called back. She unlocked the door and let me in.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," She sniffled. "Yeah."

"Nina. Forget Fabian. He's not worth it. He's just a desperate man who wants to make out with someone." I advised.

"I know. I just feel like it's all my fault that he broke up with me."

"It's not, Nina! It's Fabian's. You just cared about your friend! If I was Fabian, I would be totally cool with that. And he's gonna pay for what he did."

"Eddie, you don't have to-" Nina said as she walked up to me in the doorway.

"Yes, I do. He broke up with you for no good reason!"

"Well, I'm over him now. There's no point in being angry about something you can't change. Fabian was alway stupid." We both chuckled. Her tears were clearing up when she did that beautiful, marvelous smile again. Her long, brown hair was perfectly aligned with the light. We were both standing in the doorway, facing each other. We sat there for ten seconds and I could tell Nina was waiting for me to make a move.

Suddenly, my emotions took control. My lips leaped onto Nina's. It wasn't alight kiss. It was a deep, romantic lip kiss. As I stood there, I wondered why I never did this earlier. I closed my eyes after absorbing the shock of my bravery. I was comfortable. I was happy. Nina was too, by the look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized, our foreheads touching.

"No, it's fine." We were both panting a little bit.

""I forgot to put on a tight shirt." I mocked as I stepped away from her face. I put my thumbs in my pocket

"You saw _that_ didn't you?" She pointed to the journal and the drawings.

"Yep. I was that noise you heard in the closet. And after you left, I saw the pictures you drew. Very nice."

Nina pushed our heads together again softly as our llips touched. My hands were around her waist, and her hands were on my shoulders. We held onto each other, despite the flash of a camera that was on the left of us. We were just romantically kissing, as every teenager in Anubis house of standing there, speechless. I was surprised Victor never caught us.

For a moment, I forgot we were on Earth. I was submerged in happiness, joy, and astonishment. It was like nothing else mattered anymore. There were no worries, no problems in life. All emotion woulds were ignored. No pain angered my body. I was nothing without her. And I knew that that was true.

**A/N: Wow! That was like, 1600 words! I hope that wasn't horrible, and I am so sorry for the multiple errors in spelling and such because I know there are probably a lot. Don't forget to take the poll on my profile, and I would love it if you reviewed. **

**xoxo Alanna**


End file.
